Always
by jessica.brooke
Summary: Robin has a nightmare about Starfire and goes to see if she is still there. Includes a nice kissy scene. Major Fluff Aleret! Review please! XOXO


Hi people

**Hi people! ****Just a one shot I thought about…review please and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**XOXO xStarfirexRobinxo**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"_Starfire?" Starfire turned her head toward the voice. "Yes Robin?" _

_He took her hands and held them tightly. She smiled a little as he did, but his face was stricken with sadness…and worry. _

_She sensed his sadness and broke away from he hands. "Robin, what is wrong?" she asked worriedly. _

"_Starfire…," he took a step closer to her, "…I'm leaving."_

_Starfire let out a small gasp as she backed away from him than she crashed into the kitchen counter behind her._

"_Robin…," she stuttered, "…why? What have we done wrong? Have I done something wrong to cause you to believe that you are no longer a part of this team?"_

"_No, it wasn't you or the team," Robin said as he walked to her. "It's just time for me to leave."_

"_Please Robin you must stay! You are our friend, our leader, and I do not wish to see you go," Starfire cried as she tried to walk away from him. _

"_Star, you have all of your friends…and you'll still have me," Robin said, trying to hold her but she wouldn't let him. _

"_I will not have you…you're…you're a chlorbag! Apparently, we are not well enough friends for you to stay with us!," Starfire screamed at him as she turned around the counter and left the room in tears. Robin gaped at her and tried to run after her, but he couldn't feel anything. _

"_Starfire wait!" _

"_STARFIRE!"_

_She ran outside and then there was a masked figure outside the tower; the man came out of nowhere. She gasped as the man grabbed her and covered her mouth. Robin stopped running after her when the guy grabbed her. Muffled screams were coming from beneath the guys gloved hand as he pulled out a pocketknife and held it to Starfire's neck. _

_Starfire kept screaming and kicking as he did so, careful not to move her neck to much. Robin took a step closer, but the masked man held her neck and placed the pocket knife near her heart. "One more move." The man taunted as he trailed the knife across her body, leaving cuts as he did. Starfire let small whimpers of pain escape her lips. _

_Robin watched in horror as the man trailed the pocket knife across Starfire's body. "Don't," Robin whispered as he fell to his knees._

_The man laughed as he took the knife and jabbed it into Starfire's precious heart. Starfire took a sharp intake of breath and her eyes widened. Robin screamed as her lifeless body fell to the ground. The man laughed villainously as he ran off into the city. _

_Robin scrambled over to Starfire as he gathered her in his arms, crying as he did. "Starfire! Starfire Please look at me!" Robin cried desperately. His arms were covered in her blood as he held her. Her eyes were fluttering shut as her life was draining right before Robin's eyes. _

"_PLEASE STARFIRE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Robin cried as he held her close to his body, her body lying lifelessly in her arms. A small moan came from Starfire as she eyes closed completely and her head fell back. _

_Robin looked at her and began to cry, more than what he was already. He gently took her head and held it near the crook of his neck. He took her hand and entwined his gloved fingers between her now pale ones. He leaned his head against hers and looked at her lifeless face. _

"_Why did you leave me __**first**__?"_

**--**

"Starfire…Starf-Starfire," Robin muttered. "Starfire!" Robin cried softly as he woke up. He started breathing heavily and sat up. Why was he so worked up over that specific dream?

He would never want Starfire to say something like that…he never wanted to leave either, not one thought of leaving ever crossed his mind. And…he couldn't take it, his heart couldn't take it, if she died in his arms, him unable to bring her back…

Robin immediately jumped out of bed and ran as fast as he could to Starfire's room.

--

He ran toward her room, knowing the hallways and which corners to turn in the complete darkness to Starfire's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door rather loudly.

Starfire appeared in the doorway in her pajama's and her hair was tousled everywhere. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Robi-."

Robin quickly wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her. "Starfire! I was so worried! Please don't ever leave!" Robin cried as she gasped at his fast hug, and the fact that he wouldn't let go. She could smell his husky scent while he hugged her, smiling in her head. His muscles were so protective, not dangerous. It felt as though they fit perfectly together. Emotionally… and physically.

"Robin?" she hugged him back, her head resting on his chest, "What is wrong? Are we under attack?" Robin's eyes widened. "No, no, no," He said quickly, "I-You…just promise me you'll never leave me and that you will always stay her with me! I love you! And any thoughts about you dying or leaving me breaks my heart!"

She looked at him smiled gently. "I'm not going to leave you Robin…," Starfire said.

"I love you so much…," Robin murmured as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. His hands tangled in her hair and her arms immediately came up to wrap around his neck. The kiss was heated, their tongues twisting and trying desperately to taste every part of each other. She moaned a little in her mouth as Robin broke away.

"I'm not going to leave you, Starfire," Robin murmured. "Neither am I," She whispered back as she took the collar of his nightshirt and pulled him into her room. He shut the door behind him and they both smiled beneath their lips. She pushed him against the wall of her room, his hands traveling across her body in an inappropriate way. Her mouth hungrily devouring his as she let her tongue fully explore his mouth.

She pressed her body against him and noticed that she could feel the heat radiating through his clothes. She knew she was losing herself in his touch, his smell, this kiss. He always smelled so good. So strong and manly. She could feel herself melting into him. She was drowning in his kiss and yet she didn't want to be saved. The kiss was so dominate that Starfire couldn't help but be addicted to him.

Robin groaned in her mouth as he broke away to leave kisses on her jaw-line and neck. She giggled as she returned those kisses in the same places on him. He smiled as he soon held her face in his hands. She smiled and murmured, "How could I ever leave you?"

"I didn't have any thought that you would; which is why I love you so much." Robin murmured back as he kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled as she stood up straighter to nuzzle her nose against his. "Can we partake on the kissing again?" She whispered, looking deeply into Robin's mask.

Robin smiled as he leaned down again and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing one hand on the back of his head. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other around her shoulder, bringing his body closer to hers, smelling her smell; the sweet, yet floral scent.

Starfire kissed his lips softly before trailing soft butterfly kisses along his cheeks, receiving a smile from him. She gently brought his neck to her forehead and smiled. "Stay with me," Starfire said, taking one hand to rub her thumb across his cheek.

Robin smiled back at her. "Tonight?" he asked. Starfire nodded and looked at him, suddenly serious.

"…and forever?"

He put his hands on her arms and rubbed them lightly. He never wanted to leave the girl he loved, considering his past, he was blessed to find someone like Starfire. He lightly took her hand and held it.

"Always."

He answered as she closed her eyes to hide her excitement. She smiled as he slid his hands back down to her waist as she pressed her lips against his once more as they both slowly trailed to the bed; to remain there together…

…always.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Here's a nice kissy-fluffy one shot. Poor Robin! I would hate to have a dream about someone dying…**

**Review please! **

**XOXO xStarfirexRobinxo**


End file.
